


Honey & Vinegar

by smarshtastic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jesse McCree, Established Relationship, Healing Sex, Honeypot, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, McReaper, Shovel Talk, Shower Sex, Undercover Missions, mcreyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9020872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: This is the third mission they’ve been assigned where Jesse is put in a compromising position. Gabe has a sneaking suspicion that Jack is doing this on purpose, just to be petty; there aren’t that many people in the world who have a cowboy fetish. 
---
Gabe has had it up to here with the honeypot assignments that keep coming in.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/gifts), [super](https://archiveofourown.org/users/super/gifts).



> This is both [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega)'s and [super](https://archiveofourown.org/users/super)'s fault. Also, all the Blackwatch OCs are fabrega's and she is generous enough to let me continue to borrow them.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://wictorwictor.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/smarshtastic).

Gabe closes his eyes and steadies his breath. This is a mission just like any other mission. Blackwatch gets the job done at any cost - even if it involves getting their hands dirty, even if it involves getting _other_ parts dirty.

The heavy breathing on the comms is distracting. Gabe wants to turn it off, shut out the sound of it, but he can’t. He’s Jesse’s CO and he has to see him through this, even if it’s making Gabe’s stomach turn over in knots and his heart constrict painfully.

“Yeah, you like that darlin’?” Jesse drawls into Gabe’s ear. Gabe clenches his hand on his own thigh, blunt nails digging through his pants. He knows it’s not real, he knows it’s a glorified game, but that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt.

Fuck Jack Morrison.

This is the third mission they’ve been assigned where Jesse is put in a compromising position. Gabe has a sneaking suspicion that Jack is doing this on purpose, just to be petty; there aren’t _that_ many people in the world who have a cowboy fetish. Although Jack is doing a pretty good job of finding all of them, apparently.

Jack - as far as Gabe knows - doesn't know about Gabe’s relationship with Jesse, but he must have an inkling. He wouldn't be doing this if he didn't, of that Gabe was sure. Even Ana tried to intervene, doing her best to play diplomat (as well as to protect Jesse, having practically adopted him as a kind of son) but Jack is the most stubborn person Gabe knows, apart from himself. Jack played up the innocent act, saying that these were just the jobs that needed to be done. He’ll play dumb until he's blue in the face. Gabe won't give him the satisfaction of knowing he's right unless he's asked directly.

So here they are: a veritable standoff, each of them digging in their heels, getting ready to camp out for a long, icy winter - and Jesse unwittingly caught in the crossfire.

Gabe is well aware of all the different ways his relationship with Jesse might be misconstrued - he knows all the ways in which people might object to it. Nobody can tell him anything worse than what he’s told himself. It’s abuse of power, it’s creepy, it’s abominable. He knows; he’s run through all of the condemnations in his head over and over, particularly in low moments, particularly when he’s feeling like he doesn’t deserve any little bit of happiness.

He doesn’t need to be reminded by Jack fucking Morrison.

On the comms, Gabe hears Jesse’s breathing pick up - little hitches of breath that are painfully familiar to Gabe. He can be the bigger person here. It’s just a game, just a mission. Jack is testing him, provoking him, just to see how long it takes before Gabe snaps. It’s simply torture.

A sharp slap echoes through the comm. Gabe sits straight up as Jesse hisses through his teeth.

“Is that gonna be how it is, darlin’?” Jesse asks. Gabe can hear the strain in his voice, just under the surface. “Is that how you treat all your toys?”

Gabe curls his hands into tight fists. It’ll be over soon. They’ll both get through this.

The other channel on the comms chimes.

“We’re in, boss,” Valdez says. “We’ll let you know when we’ve got it.”

Gabe closes his eyes and lets his breath out slowly, counting to ten. He switches back to Jesse’s line and flips his comms on.

“Almost there, Jesse,” Gabe murmurs before he closes the line again. Jesse lets out a plaintive sound. Gabe can hear the other man on through the comms now; panting and groaning. He switches back to the other line and growls, “Hurry it up.”

Gabe tries not to listen to the other man, but listening to Jesse isn’t much better. He knows Jesse has to draw it out until he gets the all clear. This isn’t the kind of work Gabe had intended for Blackwatch, and it sure as hell wasn’t what he intended for Jesse.

The other man is grunting now, breathing heavily into Jesse’s ear, murmuring a string of dirty things that Gabe wishes he didn’t have to listen to.

“Knew you could ride - that cowboy thing wasn’t all for show -”

Gabe gets up abruptly, nearly knocking his seat over. He starts pacing, hand gripping his comm tightly. He debates whether it would totally fuck up the mission if he extracted Jesse now and killed the other guy. It wouldn’t be a _total_ disaster, probably.

“Yeah - _fuck_ , just like that. Yeah, baby -”

Gabe opens up the comm channel again. His voice is steady when he says, “Not yet, Jesse. Keep him on the hook.”

The noise of frustration that Jesse makes is unmistakable. Gabe winces - he hates having to draw this out. He’s going to give the rest of the squad a good talking to about operational efficiency.

“Woah there,” Jesse says. There’s a scuffling on the other end of the line and the man lets out a throaty laugh.

“Get over here, cowboy.”

Gabe grimaces. He hears Jesse exhale in an _oof_ and then there’s another slap that rings in Gabe’s ears. The anger is boiling in his stomach, pushing bile up his throat. Finally - _finally_ \- the other half of his squad checks in.

“Package secured, Commander,” Valdez reports. “We’ll be at rendezvous in twenty.”

“About time,” Gabe snaps into the comms. He switches to Jesse’s channel. “Rendezvous in twenty.”

=-=-=

Gabe lights a cigarette, leaning against the side of the car in the hotel parking lot. The cigarette does nothing to soothe his nerves. The rest of his team is already en route back to base, the package secured. He insisted on picking up Jesse himself, even though it wasn’t exactly protocol.

He checks his watch again - this is taking too long.

Gabe is just about to stub out his cigarette and go in after Jesse himself when the damn kid saunters out of the hotel with his suit jacket over his shoulder. He looks cockier than he has any right to be. Gabe knows it's all for show. He stays next to the car, even though he’s itching to cover the distance between them. He takes another long draw from his cigarette and tilts his head back to let the smoke out slowly, letting it trail over his tongue.

“Gotta light?” Jesse asks. Gabe drops his chin to look at Jesse. He looks okay - no visible injuries, though his eyes look a little pinched. Gabe holds his lighter and a pack of cigarettes out. Jesse takes a cigarette. Gabe notices his hand shakes, just a little. He touches Jesse’s shoulder.

“Let’s go for a ride.”

=-=-=

They manage to get through the debrief with Jack without incident, even though the entire time Gabe is thinking about how much he’d love to punch Jack in his perfect fucking mouth. The Blackwatch squad was able to extract the data from Cowboy Lover #3’s office. Jesse planted a bug in the guy’s shoe and all the transmissions were coming through loud and clear. A rousing success. Jack dismisses them, looking smug.

“We have a lead on an associate of this guy,” he says. “I’ll let you know as soon as we have more details. Dismissed.”

The Blackwatch squad shuffles out first, Jesse bringing up the rear. Gabe doesn’t follow immediately, eyes narrowing at Jack, but the Strike Commander’s attention is back on his tablet, reading reports. He’s even got a fucking self-satisfied smirk on his face. Gabe curls his fists at his sides and strides out after his team. They’re all waiting for him just down the hall; they know what’s up - they’re not stupid, and it’s impossible to keep secrets from this team anyway. They know it’s been hard for their commander, even if he won’t say it out loud.

“Sir?” Prithi asks. Gabe shakes his head.

“Go get cleaned up, get something to eat, and get some rest before our skills are misused again,” he says. His tone doesn’t leave anything up for debate so the squad starts to scatter. “McCree.”

Jesse stops mid-step. He had already turned away, shoulders hunched.  In the light of the base, Gabe sees the suit for what it actually is; cheap and ill-fitting. It was only Jesse’s false swagger that allowed him to pull it off, or maybe the target really was that desperate. Jesse turns back to Gabe and meets his eyes.

“Come on,” Gabe says, softer this time. He spots the muscle working on Jesse’s jaw as he nods. They turn and walk in the opposite direction from the rest of squad, heading towards the officers’ quarters. Jesse walks half a step behind Gabe - which he hates. He hates how Jesse looks after these missions and he wishes he could do something to make them stop. He keys in the code for his room and steps aside to let Jesse step in ahead of him. The door closes behind them.

Immediately, Gabe steps into Jesse’s personal space, taking his chin in his hand and tilting his head back to take a closer look at his face. Jesse lets Gabe move his head this way and that, keeping his eyes downcast and holding his suit jacket slack at his side. Gabe can smell the cheap cologne on him - it doesn’t mask the musky sex smell coming off him at all.

“He slap you around?”

“It’s not bad,” Jesse says, finally meeting Gabe’s eyes. It makes something in Gabe’s chest pull. He growls.

“I’m gonna murder him,” Gabe says. The corner of Jesse’s mouth twitches up.

“He wasn’t that bad, I said.”

“I meant Morrison.”

“Oh,” Jesse makes a face and looks away. Gabe growls again, dropping his hand from Jesse’s chin and pacing away.

“I’m gonna punch him in his smug face.”

“Hey, save it,” Jesse says, dropping the cheap suit jacket on the floor. “Don’t let him get to you.”

“Get to _me_? He’s using you!”

“Yeah, to get to you,” Jesse says, grabbing Gabe by the wrist as his paces past him again. Gabe stops short as Jesse levels a look at him. “Don’t let him win, Gabe.”

Gabe blinks at Jesse incredulously. “He’s gonna send you out there again.”

“Yeah,” Jesse says tiredly. “And it’s not the worst job I’ve had. If this is the worst that he can do, I say let him.”

Gabe rubs a hand over his face. Usually Jesse is the one for outsized reactions, and Gabe doesn’t love that they’ve switched places here. He doesn’t like feeling like he doesn’t have control over the situation and it’s really starting to get to him. Jesse moves his hand down to squeeze Gabe’s fingers.

“Can I just get cleaned up?” he asks. “I just - I really want to take a shower.”

“Yeah, yeah - of course. That’s fine,” Gabe says finally. He gestures to his bathroom - private, a luxury afforded only for Overwatch’s top officers. Jesse doesn’t move.

“Come with me?” Jesse asks, suddenly shy. Gabe blinks.

“You sure?”

“I want your hands on me so I remember what it feels like,” Jesse says, meeting Gabe’s eye and tilting his chin up - that old defiant gesture that reminds Gabe of how far Jesse’s come. He nods.

Jesse turns to the bathroom, shedding layers as he goes. Gabe follows a few steps behind, dropping his own tac vest and unbuckling his pants. He pauses in the doorway as Jesse gets the water running. Jesse’s filled out since he first joined Blackwatch; taller and more muscular, a dusting of hair over his chest and limbs, a few more scars than he had already, more sure of himself - if that were somehow possible. But it's true; Jesse lost the false confidence, is generally less skittish, less prone to cutting his losses and bolting. Gabe would like to think he had a hand in that. Jesse glances over his shoulder at Gabe and runs a hand through his hair - always too long for regulation, but Gabe can't bear to make him cut it.

“You coming?” Jesse asks, jerking his head toward the warm spray that's already filling the small bathroom with steam. Gabe nods and drops the last of his clothes.

Jesse steps under the water and tilts his head back, letting it wash over his face. He's handsome, too, Gabe notes to himself. He's not a gangly, awkward kid anymore. Jesse drops his chin again and looks at Gabe through the steam. Gabe finally slides in next to him. Jesse swarms in immediately, wrapping his arms around Gabe’s waist and tucking his head in the crook of his shoulder. Gabe holds him tight, possessiveness welling up in his chest, fierce and hot and protective. They stand like that for a few moments, letting the hot water wash over them.

“You sure you're okay?” Gabe asks again after a few long moments of silence. Jesse nods against his shoulder, then turns his face into Gabe’s neck and plants a warm kiss to his throat. Gabe makes a little sound and Jesse does it again - with a slight grazing of teeth. He sighs and tilts his head back, inviting more. Jesse takes up the task eagerly, kissing up his throat, along his jaw, nipping at the skin just enough to make Gabe squirm. He pulls his face down so he can kiss him properly. Gabe pulls him in tightly, kissing back hungrily, possessively. Jesse breaks off the kiss to catch his breath.

“More,” he pants, looking Gabe in the eye.

Gabe pushes Jesse back against the shower wall, firm enough to show he means business, but not enough to hurt him. Never hurt him. Jesse goes easily, pliant and eyes brightening. He tips his head back as Gabe looks him over more carefully for bumps and bruises. Gabe’s earlier once over is mostly correct - the slaps he heard over the comms must have been superficial. He finds a bite mark on Jesse’s shoulder that makes the possessiveness rev in his chest all over again. He presses a kiss over the mark and kisses up Jesse’s neck. Jesse makes a little noise.

“Gabe -”

“I got you.”

Gabe reaches for the soap and lathers Jesse up. He's thorough: starting from his shoulders, Gabe works his hands over the planes of Jesse’s skin, skating down his chest, over his abs and the trail of hair leading down between his legs, around his waist, over his ass and back up his shoulders. He takes his time (let Jack worry about the water bill). His fingers press and knead into Jesse’s muscles, rubbing the memory of the other man away as best he can.

Jesse sighs and leans into his hands, slumping forward to rest his forehead on Gabe’s shoulder. Gabe grabs the shampoo and lathers his hair without moving him too much - only tilting his head back to rinse the soap away. Jesse lets another breath out.

“Better?” Gabe asks, searching Jesse’s face.

“Almost,” Jesse says. He pulls Gabe in again, tightening his arms around his shoulders so he can kiss him. It's more needy this time - demanding. Jesse’s fingers find their way into Gabe’s hair, curling into the short strands, pulling just a little. He nips at Gabe’s mouth until he parts his lips and he can taste Gabe with his own tongue.

Gabe lets Jesse take what he needs. He realized a long time ago he'd give Jesse whatever it was he wanted and he isn't about to stop now. He kisses back just as hard, never letting Jesse stray too far, his hands settling tight on his hips. He presses up close, their bodies flush. He might want to give Jesse anything he wants, but Gabe also learned not to shy away from what he wants too. Jesse showed him that it was okay to put his needs ahead of others’ from time to time.

Jesse pants against Gabe’s mouth, sliding his body against Gabe’s. He’s always eager, a glutton for affection, and Gabe can’t say no to him. He pushes him back against the shower wall, pinning him with his body to kiss him breathless. Jesse squirms and pushes his hips out. Gabe slips one hand down and presses him back to the wall. Jesse lets out a whine.

“Come on, Gabe - come _on_ -”

Gabe nips at Jesse’s lips - _hold your horses_ , he finds himself thinking for some reason - and starts sinking to his knees. He presses kisses down Jesse’s chest, scrapes his teeth lightly over his abs, pressing his face into the trail of hair leading down from his belly button. Jesse is squirming underneath his mouth but Gabe’s hand on his hip holds him firmly against the wall. He’s hard already, his dick curved up toward his stomach. Gabe takes a moment to marvel at his stamina. Gabe’s no slouch himself, but Jesse has the age advantage over him. He looks up at Jesse’s face. He’s looking down at Gabe, mouth hanging slightly open, panting with each breath, eyes round and acutely focused on Gabe’s. Gabe leans in and takes Jesse into his mouth slowly, deliberately, without breaking eye contact. He runs his tongue along the underside, dragging it over the tip of Jesse’s dick. The taste - freshly clean and wet and just a little salty - sends a shiver down Gabe’s spine.

“Fuck -” Jesse chokes out. One hand flies out to grip Gabe’s shoulder while the other presses against his mouth. Gabe pulls off and reaches up to pry Jesse’s hand away gently.

“Want to hear you, Jesse,” he murmurs. Jesse nods breathlessly. He grips the wrist of the hand that’s holding his hips against the wall while the other flexes against Gabe’s shoulder. Gabe gives him a little nod before bowing to swallow Jesse down.

Jesse sucks in his breath, trying to keep his eyes on Gabe’s lips, wet and stretched around his dick. Gabe’s eyes have closed, mostly to keep the water out of his eyes, but also to concentrate on the task at hand. He can feel Jesse twitching under his grip, trying to keep his hips from moving too much, but wanting so much more. He’s always greedy for it and Gabe wants to give it all to him. He loosens his jaw to take Jesse deeper, pushing himself down until his nose is buried in the thick dusting of hair on Jesse’s stomach. He’s hot and thick in Gabe’s mouth; it’s almost too much, but Gabe swallows around him and keeps going.

Jesse makes the best sounds; gasps and moans and little hitches of breath that Gabe knows aren’t for show - it’s real, it’s all for him. What he heard on the comm was a pale imitation. Jesse doesn't hold back for him. Both of Jesse’s hands move into his hair, pulling slightly, wordlessly begging for more.

“Gabe - Gabe - Gabe - _ah!_ ” Jesse shudders. He tries not to cry out as Gabe does something with his tongue that makes his knees buckle. Gabe’s holding him up - he doesn’t have to worry. Jesse hunches over him, shuddering. “Gabe - god, yeah - like that - just like that - please, _please_ \- !”

Gabe makes a pleased noise in his throat that he knows vibrates through Jesse’s dick. Jesse can’t hold back the cry this time; Gabe’s name echoes off the walls of the shower as Jesse paws at Gabe’s head. Gabe comes up just a little bit then plunges back down, relentless. Jesse cries out again, his hips jerking away from the wall. He comes in pulses against Gabe’s tongue. Gabe moans around him as he swallows, licking him clean.

Jesse slumps against the shower wall, hips twitching until Gabe finally lets up. He lets his head fall back against the shower wall as Gabe gets back to his feet.

“Okay?” Gabe asks, wiping absently at his lips. Jesse gives him a dopey, sexed out smirk.

“Just about,” he says. His accent gets thicker after sex - genuinely, even, like he’s not even thinking about it.

Gabe reaches around him and shuts off the water. Jesse doesn’t move, watching Gabe with heavy-lidded eyes.

“What about you, huh?”

“What about me?” Gabe asks, reaching for towels. He wraps one around Jesse’s shoulders and wipes the water gently out of his eyes.

“Wanna return the favor.”

“I’m not done with you yet, Jesse.”

Jesse makes a little noise that might just be a whimper. Gabe dries his hair, hiding his smirk under his own towel.

“Come on, now.”

Jesse stumbles over his own feet as he steps out of the shower. He’s dripping everywhere in spite of the towel Gabe wrapped around him. Gabe pushes at him a little, playfully.

“Watch it. You’re making a mess.”

Jesse looks down at the water puddling around his feet and does his best to wrap himself up in the towel. Gabe ties his own towel around his waist and nudges Jesse back into the bedroom.

“Bed, go on.”

Jesse flops down eagerly, sprawling across the bed and letting his towel fall away. His hair is soaking a wet spot into the pillow but Gabe hardly cares at the moment. That possessive feeling is still thrumming in his chest as he sheds his towel and swarms over Jesse, covering his body with his own. He kisses him sweetly, slow and deep. Jesse hooks a leg around him to keep him close.

“Thank you,” he murmurs against Gabe’s lips. Gabe stops, resting his forehead against Jesse’s for a brief moment. His eyes search Jesse’s face, which is open and vulnerable, soft. Something warm wells up in his chest.

“Always, Jesse,” he says. Then, pressed against his mouth and barely a whisper, “I love you.”

Jesse crushes his mouth to Gabe’s, fingers digging into his shoulders. He knows that Jesse hasn't heard those words from much of anywhere before and Gabe’s not exactly one to say it, but he knows Jesse needs to hear it. Gabe is finding that he really _likes_ saying it. He doesn't have much experience with it himself - with intimacy, with love - not like this. What a pair they make: love and affection starved.

Gabe kisses Jesse until they're both breathless, lips shiny and swollen. Jesse keeps grabbing at him, pulling at him, tugging Gabe closer, bordering on desperate. Gabe lets him, wants more of it, craves the affirmation that Jesse still wants him - in spite of Jack’s best efforts to drive a wedge of doubt between them.

“Gabe, Gabe -” Jesse breathes against his mouth. His hands trail down Gabe’s back, tripping over old scars before he grabs Gabe’s ass with both hands. “Want more, Gabe. Please.”

“Top drawer. You know where it is,” Gabe says, kissing Jesse hot and open-mouthed before he lets him lean away. Gabe sits back on his heels, watching Jesse twist to retrieve the lube from the drawer. God bless Angela for keeping the infirmary well-stocked and never asking questions. Jesse flops back on the bed and offers up the bottle, letting his legs spread so Gabe can settle in between them. Gabe takes the bottle from Jesse’s hands, fingers lingering on his wrist for a moment. “You sure?”

“You'd know if I weren't,”Jesse promises. Gabe smiles and leans over him for another kiss. He keeps kissing Jesse even as he squeezes lube into his hand, warming it before he slides his hand between them. He trails slicked fingers over Jesse’s half-hard dick, then down and back, skating over his ass. Jesse shifts underneath him, spreading his legs a little wider. Gabe pulls back a little to watch Jesse’s face as he presses a finger into him. Jesse’s breath hitches, his eyes widening slightly. His tongue darts out to lick his lips. “I can take more than that, sweetheart.”

Gabe rolls his eyes fondly. Maybe he's overly cautious, but he doesn't want to hurt Jesse. He crooks his finger in a way that makes Jesse arch and pant, a laugh bubbling up and spilling over as he squirms.

“Yeah - like _that_ , fuck, Gabe,” Jesse says breathlessly. Gabe keeps his gaze on Jesse’s face as he works him open, watching the color rise to his cheeks and his eyes roll back and close - watching the way he bites his own lip and sucks in air between little gasps. If Gabe wasn't already sure that the noises he heard on the comm were all for show, he’d be convinced by now. The way Jesse sounds right now is miles away from the man on the other end of the comm.

Gabe is achingly hard, but he’s enjoying the way Jesse is squirming on his fingers, his dick valiantly twitching against his thigh. He keeps grinding down on Gabe’s hand, hips rutting up with each stroke. Gabe loves how desperate and needy Jesse gets. He loves knowing that it’s all for him.

“Gabe, c’mon - _c’mon_ I can’t - I _need_ -” Jesse pants. Gabe leans down and kisses him again.

“I know, sweetheart,” Gabe says between kisses. Jesse chases his lips. “‘M gonna take care of you.”

Jesse’s eyes are bright when Gabe pulls away. His gaze slides down Gabe’s chest, watching his hand slick himself. Gabe makes a show of it - only because Jesse is watching him hungrily and Gabe kind of likes teasing him, when it comes down to it. He steadies his dick with one hand and leans back over Jesse, holding himself up with the other hand. He rolls his hips so his dick slides between Jesse’s legs. Jesse shifts restlessly, trying to get Gabe where he needs him, lip caught between his teeth. Gabe chuckles low in his throat. He presses the tip of his dick against Jesse, whose mouth falls open as Gabe pushes into him, slow and steady. Gabe’s thick - he takes his time. Jesse whines, hands on Gabe’s hips to try to pull him in faster, but Gabe has the upper hand.

“Easy, Jesse,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jesse’s mouth. Gabe bottoms out, hips flush against Jesse’s ass. Jesse’s tight and hot and clenching around him in the most delicious way. He grinds in a little. Jesse arches up and moans.

“God - fuck, Gabe, don't fuckin’ tease me,” Jesse babbles. Gabe pulls back then snaps his hips forward. Jesse's head falls back and he cries out. His hands are all over Gabe, clutching at him, trying to pull him closer. “Again -”

Gabe snaps his hips forward again. He hunches over Jesse and starts thrusting in earnest, relishing the sounds that come out of Jesse’s mouth. He wraps a leg around Gabe’s waist and angles his hips up to meet him thrust for thrust. They move together, sharing breath. Gabe swallows down Jesse’s praise and pleas. He's not much of a talker in most circumstances, but there's something about Jesse that breaks all of his rules.

“ _Jesse_ ,” he breathes, nuzzling along Jesse’s jaw. “Jesse.”

Gabe shudders as Jesse scrapes his blunt nails down his back. He could happily stay like this forever, surrounded completely by Jesse in the best way, the taste of his skin and sweat on his tongue, his scent - musky and clean - filling his nose. He can feel Jesse getting hard again between them, trapped between their stomachs. He's clenching so tightly around Gabe’s dick, hot and slick - he's not going to last much longer. Gabe presses his mouth the Jesse’s throat, scrapes his teeth lightly over his skin, breathing hard. Jesse arches up.

“More - please - !”

Gabe snaps his hips sharply, pulling Jesse flush against him. He ruts into Jesse, thrusting deep without breaking contact. Jesse clings to him, head tipped back, moaning. He lets Gabe fuck into him, going loose and pliant in Gabe’s arms. His own dick is leaking, leaving a trail of precome over Gabe’s stomach. Gabe gets a hand between them to stroke Jesse down roughly, trying to time it with his increasingly erratic thrusts. It makes Jesse clench up around Gabe’s dick even more - it's all he can do to hold on. Jesse gasps and shudders, spilling over Gabe’s hand and that's it; Gabe thrusts into Jesse once, twice and comes hard. He cries out, burying his face in the crook of Jesse’s neck as he rides out his orgasm.

They cling to each other, unwilling to move, breathing hard. The ever-present tension that Gabe carries with him constantly eases and melts away. Tangled with Jesse, Gabe can forget most of his worries. He presses his face into Jesse’s hair.

“Love you, Gabe,” Jesse murmurs, turning his head a little to kiss the top of Gabe’s.

=-=-=

Jack finds another cowboy lover and sends Blackwatch out to take care of him. Jesse once again - somehow, mysteriously! - draws the short straw. But this time, Gabe is held back, running operations from the safety of the base.

“Throw Jesse to the wolves, but it's too dangerous for me to go out and run my team,” Gabe growls to Ana as he settles into the command center.

“Jack is being cautious. There have been threats,” Ana says reasonably. Gabe throws his tablet down with more force than strictly necessary.

“Covert ops. Emphasis on covert. Nobody would even know we’re there,” Gabe says. Ana slides into a seat next to him and puts her feet up.

“We can't lose you, Gabriel.”

“And Jesse is expendable?” he snaps. Ana levels an unsmiling look at him.

“You know that's not true. Why do you think I'm here?”

“Something crawled up Jack’s ass. He's being a huge dick on purpose,” Gabe grumbles.

“Jesse didn't… play any pranks on him, did he?”

Gabe snorts. Blackwatch might be full of tricksters, but they're not morons.

“No. Jack always hated westerns, for some reason.”

“Jack isn't as unreasonable as you're trying to make him out to be, Gabriel. _Some_ thing set him off.”

Gabe presses his mouth into a hard line and avoids looking at Ana. She narrows her eyes.

“You know what it is,” she accuses.

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Don't you lie to me!”

Gabe makes a frustrated noise and pulls his beanie off his head to scrub a hand through his hair.

“I'm trying to protect him.”

“What do you think I'm trying to do?”

Gabe goes quiet, biting the inside of his cheek. His mind is racing; he and Jesse have been careful, but is it possible that Ana hasn't actually connected the dots? The Blackwatch squad put it together almost instantly, but he trusted them not to go blabbing around the base. Ana was mostly clueless about Fareeha’s crush on Dr. Ziegler, so it's possible. Gabe is pretty sure Jesse wouldn't say anything to Ana, either, but still…

“Jesse and I are… together,” Gabe says finally. He makes a face when he hears how that sounds. But, what? Boyfriend sounds so juvenile.

He finally sneaks a look at Ana. She is blinking at Gabe. The silence stretches on.

“Does Jack know?” she asks finally.

“I think he has a hunch,” Gabe says darkly. Ana nods.

“I think you're right. Jack is… a petty man.”

Gabe snorts again. Ana smacks him - hard.

“What are you thinking!”

“Ow!”

Ana smacks him again. “Why do you always do this!”

“Do what?” Gabe says. His arm is going to bruise; Ana might not be physically imposing but she knows how to hit someone to make it hurt.

“You and your coworkers.”

Gabe blinks at her. “Seriously? Who else do you think I’ve -”

Ana levels a look at him. “I know how you and Jack ended up. It ruined both of you for a long time. If you did anything to hurt Jesse, Gabriel Reyes, I swear to you it will be your last act on this earth.”

“I would _never_ do anything to hurt him,” Gabe says, voice going low and dangerous. Ana narrows her eyes at him, her stare boring deep into his soul. He does not squirm; he has no reason to. He knows without a doubt that he resisted acknowledging his feelings for Jesse for a long, long time. He refused to consider it, even when Jesse tried to put the moves on him. He knows that when he finally gave into his feelings that he was totally in his right mind, that Jesse was too, that both of them - _adults_ \- chose to trip over the line of propriety. They knew what they were getting into. Gabe made it explicitly clear before either of them got in too deep. Jesse even took time to think about it. Gabe remembers that week; he didn't see Jesse at all and he went through the mental and emotional gymnastics to reconcile the fact that maybe Jesse didn't want him that way after all - that it would be too dangerous, too close. Gabe thought he was going to lose a star agent as well as a friend. But Jesse came back, with that dopey grin on his face and his ratty hat between his hands, looks shy and scared and hopeful all at once. And when Gabe finally kissed him, he knew he had made the right choice.

Finally, finally Ana looks away. She mutters something in Arabic under her breath.

“Be good to him, Gabriel. He needs it,” she says. Gabe softens a little.

“I know that.”

“You both deserve to be happy,” Ana says. Gabe feels his throat tighten up. Ana takes his hand and touches his cheek with the other. “I mean that, Gabriel.”

“Thank you,” Gabe manages to say, the anger having melted away. Ana pats his cheek and turns her attention back to the command console.

“I don't know how we're going to stop these missions,” Ana says. Gabe rubs a hand over his face.

“I wish I knew.”

=-=-=

Jesse’s head is pillowed on Gabe’s bare chest, snuggled up in the crook of his arm. Gabe absently pushes some hair off of Jesse’s sweaty forehead. Jesse nuzzles into the touch like an attention-starved cat.

“You didn't say anything to Morrison, did you?” Jesse asks. He traces a finger along a scar on Gabe's chest. He's avoiding eye contact.

“Why would I do that?”

Jesse doesn't respond immediately. He flattens his hand on Gabe’s chest. “You know - ‘cause you used to…”

“Used to what?”

“Be together?”

Gabe makes a face. “Jesse.”

“Well you were, right? Him and you? Together?”

“That was a long time ago,” Gabe says. “A lot has changed. And Jack’s an asshole.”

Gabe feels Jesse’s lips twitch up against his chest, but Jesse still isn't looking at him. He gives him a gentle squeeze.

“Ana said…”

Gabe narrows his eyes. Maybe it was a mistake to tell Ana after all.

“What?”

“That you and Jack used to be together. And that it ended bad and she was worried about you -”

“ _Me_?”

“Well, yeah. She was being real cagey about it.”

“I told her about you and me,” Gabe says. Jesse’s head shoots up.

“Why would you do that?”

Gabe hates that Jesse looks as panicked as he does. He holds his gaze.

“Because she cares about you, Jesse. We could use another ally,” Gabe says. A muscle works in Jesse’s jaw as he mulls that over. Eventually, he puts his head back down on Gabe’s chest. Gabe wraps an arm around him and presses a kiss into Jesse’s hair. “I'm sorry. Should've asked first.”

Jesse huffs a little breath out. “I'm just surprised she didn't already know.”

Gabe laughs. He pulls Jesse up to kiss him properly. Jesse pulls away after a moment, resting his forehead on Gabe’s. Gabe pushes some hair away from his face.

“So, what are we going to do?”

“I have some ideas.”

=-=-=

The next mission parameters are set by the end of the week. Another honeypot assignment - of course. Seething, Gabe corners Jack in his office when he knows he's buried under a mountain of fresh paperwork and has no excuse to escape.

“I'm pulling my team from this operation,” Gabe says. Jack looks up from his tablet, eyes narrowing.

“It's not up for debate, Gabriel,” he says. Gabe folds his arms over his chest but doesn't back down.

“You gave me this team to run as I see fit. This is a waste of our time,” Gabe replies. Jack puts down his stylus.

“You've said that before.”

“I mean it, Jack. We're not doing this.”

“I'll remove you from command,” Jack says, his tone light but deadly serious. Gabe feels something in his chest clench up at that. The man sitting across the desk feels entirely like a stranger to him. Gabe wonders what happened to them, in all the intervening years, that got them to this point. They feel more like adversaries now, rather than the partners, brothers-in-arms they once were.

“You can try. The entire squad would go with me.”

Jack scoffs. Gabe clenches his jaw but doesn't move otherwise. He knows his squad will back him up, even though he doesn’t want to jeopardize their positions in Overwatch. But they’re loyal; they have his back. Jack looks at Gabe for a long moment, then shakes his head and gets up. He grabs a bottle of water from a small fridge to Gabe’s left. Gabe tracks him with his eyes, but doesn't move.

“What's changed? We've run these missions before,” Jack says, taking a sip of water and leaning back on his desk.

“It's a misuse of our skills. There's bigger fish to fry.”

“I think this is right within the scope of your _skills_ ,” Jack says, his lip curling a little on _skills_. “This is where Overwatch and the UN wants you.”

“No, this is where _you_ want me,” Gabe snaps. Jack raises an eyebrow.

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“You're doing this to be petty.”

“Fine,” Jack says, setting his water bottle down and moving back around the desk. Gabe blinks suspiciously.

“Fine?”

“Fine,” Jack says again as he sits down. He doesn’t meet Gabe’s eyes, picking up his tablet and hitting a few buttons. “I’ll take you off the mission.”

“I’ll recall the team -”

“No, I’m taking _you_ off the mission. If you think your skills are best used elsewhere, then someone else will run point,” Jack says. Something clenches around Gabe’s heart and dread settles in his stomach.

“That’s _my team_ ,” Gabe grinds out. Jack sets his tablet down and steeples his fingers, leveling a look at Gabe.

“I don’t want to abuse your skills any more than I already have, Gabriel,” Jack says. Gabe clenches his hands at his sides.

“Put Valdez in charge then.”

“No, I think Captain Amari will take point.”

Gabe nearly chokes. Ana shouldn’t see this - what Jack is going to make Jesse do again. She shouldn’t have to witness that. She shouldn’t be involved.

“She’s not even Blackwatch” Gabe manages to say. “Shiga then - or even Edwards -”

“I’ll give Ana a call. We’ll find you something more suitable for your skills,” Jack says. He’s not looking at Gabe, eyes on his tablet, the corner of his mouth quirked up. Gabe is pretty sure he could kill him with his bare hands right now, but he’s rooted to the spot. Jack glances up without moving his head. “You’re dismissed, Gabe.”

As much as he wants to punch Jack in his smug fucking mouth, Gabe desperately wants to do the right thing here. For Jesse, more than anything. He turns on his heel and storms out.

Gabe makes a beeline to the hangar, but the squad is already gone. Jack must have issued the order while Gabe was in his office. Gabe swears loudly and aims a kick at a nearby locker. The sound echoes through the hangar, sending the few mechanics in the vicinity scattering.

He heads to the Amaris’ quarters but only finds Fareeha sulking.

“Where's your mom?” Gabe growls. Fareeha frowns; she knows he's being serious, knows not to test him when he's like this.

“Dunno, on a mission I guess. She just left.”

Gabe swears again and stomps out, leaving Fareeha behind. He'll regret that later, but the anger boiling in Gabe’s veins is clouding his judgment.

He tries Reinhardt and Torbjörn next. Neither of them know anything - Gabe generally keeps them at arm's length from Blackwatch affairs and it suits both of them just fine. Reinhardt offers Gabe a stiff drink but he's already heading to the infirmary. Angela is doing paperwork; she hasn't noticed anything unusual. Though she does offer a relaxation biotic field that she's been testing out. She means well, but Gabe won’t have any of it.

The next several hours pass by in a red-tinged blur. Gabe can't track down Ana and Jack locked him out of the mission details when he removed him from the case. He doesn't know where his team is or how long they'll be gone. It's driving Gabe up the walls. People scatter when they see him coming; everyone knows to stay out of his way.

Sun sets and the night stretches on. Gabe keeps trying to access the mission details, with no luck. At least one tablet is thrown across the room.

Finally, Gabe goes and sits in the hangar. If no one will tell him anything, he'll be the first one to see them come back. He sits stiffly, arms folded over his chest and deadly still. None of the hangar mechanics dare go anywhere near him. The hangar falls strangely quiet, tense, waiting - like it's holding its breath.

The sun is beginning to rise again by the time the hangar doors open to let the transport shuttle land. Gabe is feeling sick to his stomach; dizzy with the roiling anger and his gut twisted in knots with worry. He leaps to his feet and heads toward the shuttle as it lands.

Behind him, doors open and Dr. Ziegler bursts out. She darts ahead of Gabe to meet the shuttle. Gabe’s step falters. Edwards and Shiga hop out of the shuttle, looking beat up and grim. Prithi and Valdez come next - Valdez is limping but she won't let Prithi help her. Then comes Ana. Her hands are slicked with blood and she's holding up -

“Jesse!”

Gabe lurches forward. Angela pushes him back - surprisingly strong, given her size. Ana grabs Gabe’s arm. He can feel the sticky blood seep into the fabric of his hoodie. She levels a look at him, the effect diminished by a haunted, slightly frightened look in her eye.

“Let Angela work.”

Dr. Ziegler and her medical team whisk Jesse away before Gabe has a chance to react. He doesn’t see much of anything except for a lot of blood and a stained hat. Gabe wheels on the rest of the team.

“What the hell happened?”

“They knew we were coming,” Prithi says. “Or they had a hunch - too many of their associates had the same thing happen to them, I guess.”

“They were waiting for us,” Valdez says. “Ambush.”

“And then they grabbed McCree,” Shiga says. “We went in to extract him.”

Gabe doesn't say anything as he turns on his heel and marches out of the hangar. A hand on his arm stops him in his tracks. He wheels around to throw a punch. Ana ducks out of range.

“Don't be mad at me, Gabriel,” she says. Gabe drops his hand, rubs it over his face instead. “I didn't know what I was getting into - I was in over my head.”

“This is Jack’s fault,” he grinds out. Ana nods. “What happened to Jesse?”

Ana grimaces, the worried pinch appearing between her brows. “Stabbed. We think it missed vitals but - it's deep.”

Gabe’s stomach lurches. The anger raises with bile in the back of his throat. He starts moving away. Ana is yelling something but Gabe isn't listening. He marches right to Jack Morrison’s quarters and keys in the code he remembers from the old days. The door clicks open - he didn't change it in all this time? - and Gabe barrels in, making a beeline to the bedroom. Jack's still there, asleep. Gabe hauls him out of bed by the shirt. Jack snaps awake immediately and struggles. Gabe brings him close to his face.

“You better hope Jesse makes it,” Gabe spits.

“Someone break your toy, Gabe?”

Gabe winds up, pulls back, and lands a punch square on Jack’s jaw. Jack doesn't fall - Gabe is still holding him - but he staggers and tries to dislodge himself from Gabe’s grip. Gabe tries for another punch, but Jack slips just out of reach.

“What the fuck has gotten into you?” Jack asks. There's blood on his teeth.

“You endangered my team with your pointless missions -”

“What happened to McCree?”

Gabe clenches his hands at his side. The fist that connected with Jack’s jaw aches; he had forgotten how hard SEP bones were.

“Stabbed.”

Jack thumbs some blood off his lip. “Your team’s had worse.”

“It could've been worse. They got lucky - the mission was compromised because we kept going after the same kind of people in the same kind of way. That's how fuck ups happen. That's why Jesse got hurt - because of _your_ negligence. If you want this team to actually do work then you have to let me run it, or you're going to have to let go whatever the fuck you're holding over my head.”

Jack doesn't say anything for a long moment, jaw set.

“You and the kid are fucking then?” he asks finally. Panic mixes with the anger in Gabe’s stomach now. He grits his teeth.

“It's not just sex,” he says. Jack looks at Gabe, expression unreadable.

“You have a fraternization fetish or something?”

“Jesus, Jack.”

“Who else on the squad have you fucked?”

“For fuck’s sake - it's not like that.”

Jack doesn't say anything for another long moment. He looks at the blood on his hand.

“Get out of here before I do something I regret.”

Gabe doesn't need to be told twice. He turns on his heel and walks out.

=-=-=

Ana is already waiting in the infirmary when Gabe gets there. She had washed the blood off her hands but her uniform is still stained. She’s sitting stiffly in a seat, staring out the window at the sunrise over the Swiss Alps. It’s a stunning sight, but Gabe can tell she isn’t really seeing it. He sits down next to her, flexing his aching hand.

“Any news?”

“He’s in surgery.”

They fall silent.

“How bad is it?”

“Angela’s the best.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“I’m sorry, Gabriel,” Ana says, finally turning her head to look at Gabe. She has tears in her eyes, looking more upset than he’s ever seen her. She’s generally a stoic woman, not prone to big displays of emotions. He puts an arm around her.

“It’s not your fault. It’s Jack’s.”

Ana leans her head on Gabe’s shoulder. They sit, each quiet and guilty.

The sun is fully risen by the time Angela wheels Jesse into the infirmary. Ana and Gabe leap to their feet immediately, but wait to approach the bed until she gives the all clear. Gabe’s eyes find Jesse’s face; his eyes are closed, his cheeks pale. Angela steps into his line of sight.

“He’s doing well,” she says, keeping her voice soft and low. “He did lose a lot of blood, so it’s important that he gets some rest.”

“But he’ll recover?” Ana asks. Angela nods.

“He was lucky - the knife missed all the vital organs. It appeared to be a serrated blade, which caused some tearing. But he’ll make a full recovery.”

Gabe lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. It comes out almost like a sob. Angela gives him a kind smile.

“He’ll wake up in a little while,” she says. “I’m sure he’d like a friendly face to wake up to. Comm me if you need anything. I’ll be keeping an eye on his vitals.”

Angela leaves, allowing Ana and Gabe to step past her so they can go to Jesse. He’s sound asleep, still under the influence of the anesthesia. Ana gets to him first; she smooths Jesse’s hair off his forehead and bends to press a gentle kiss there. Gabe stands back, arms folded tightly over his chest and trying to focus on his breathing. She looks back up, still petting Jesse’s hair.

“Are you planning on staying?” she asks. Gabe blinks.

“Of course.”

“I have to go speak with Jack.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s awake.”

Ana nods curtly. She presses one more kiss to Jesse’s forehead and walks purposefully out of the infirmary

Gabe stares down at Jesse, sleeping more peacefully than he’s ever seen him sleep before. Jesse is always tossing and turning, prone to nightmares. Learning how to sleep with him was an exercise in patience, but Gabe would be lying if he said he slept better before he started sharing a bed with Jesse McCree.

Gabe drags a chair up close to Jesse’s bedside. He takes his hand - carefully, trying not to disturb him too much - and squeezes it between both of his own. His chest feels constricted and his breath sticks in his throat. Jesse’s hurt and Gabe’s jeopardized his position in Blackwatch. He wouldn’t be surprised if Jack gave him the boot - or got the UN to do his dirty work for him. Gabe would deserve it, probably; he’s pushed his luck time after time. He’d have to leave Jesse behind; he’d never ask him to leave too. Jesse can do good work here, if Gabe hadn’t already fucked it up for him. Gabe could find something else…

“Why’re y’lookin’ like that, darlin’?” Jesse slurs. He’s turned his head to look at Gabe, eyes shining from the pain medicine Angela must have given him. Gabe scoots closer, tugging Jesse’s hand up to press a kiss to his palm. Jesse winces. “Woah there.”

Gabe lets go immediately, but he moves a hand up to cup Jesse’s cheek. Jesse turns his head into the touch.

“‘M okay, Gabe.”

“Just - just relax, alright?” Gabe says. His voice comes out rough. He clears his throat. Jesse reaches up - even though he winces again - to tug Gabe down by the collar. Gabe twists up his face.

“Hey,” Jesse says. “‘M okay. Don’t look like that.”

Gabe leans the rest of the way down to kiss Jesse. He means to do it sweetly, softly - _gently_ , the man’s been stabbed, for chrissake - but it comes off desperate, his fears bleeding into the kiss. Jesse’s fingers tighten in Gabe’s shirt. Gabe lets up and rests his forehead on Jesse’s. There’s a distinct moistness around his eyes and he doesn’t want to pick up his head, lest Jesse notice.

“‘M okay, Gabe. I’m okay.”

Gabe lets his breath out. “Yeah. I know.”

=-=-=

Jesse had fallen asleep again but Gabe hasn’t moved from his bedside. His comm in his pocket pings. He hurries to silence it but doesn’t want to look at it in case he’s being summoned by the UN or Jack’s trying to fire him or something equally horrible.

Ana’s name on the display catches his eye.

Gabe glances at Jesse, but he’s sound asleep. He opens the text message from Ana:

_Jack has come to his senses_.

                      -- _AA_

Gabe breathes out a sigh of relief. He silences his comm and takes Jesse’s hand again. Jesse shifts in his sleep, turning slightly toward Gabe, lips curved up just a little.

=-=-=

Jesse bats at Gabe as they near his quarters.

“Doc Z cleared me - I just have to rest for a week. I don’t need to be _carried_ or anything,” Jesse says. Without missing a beat, Gabe scoops Jesse up easily - princess style. Jesse lets out a startled squeak. “Careful!”

“I thought you were fine,” Gabe says, kicking open his door. Jesse leans his head on Gabe’s shoulder, ostensibly to avoid the doorframe.

“I’m _tender_.”

“Uh huh,” Gabe says. He steps through his living room and into the bedroom, where he sets Jesse gently down on the bed. Jesse makes his best pouty face up at Gabe.

“I don’t need to be carried across the threshold.”

“You’re supposed to be resting,” Gabe says. He goes to the closet to retrieve some extra pillows.

“Not bedrest!”

“I didn’t think you’d object to me trying to keep you in bed for a couple of days.”

Jesse goes quiet. Gabe brings the pillows back to the bed and gives Jesse a severe look. “Not like _that_. You’re resting.”

Jesse throws up his arms in exasperation. Gabe pretends he doesn’t see the little wince that crosses Jesse’s face. He tucks a pillow behind him.

“Now budge over,” Gabe says. Jesse blinks up at him.

“I thought I was resting.”

“You are, but you sleep better if I’m there to keep an eye on you.”

Jesse can’t argue with that and they both know it. He wiggles over to make enough room for Gabe to slide in next to him. He swarms in immediately to cuddle up against Gabe’s chest. Smiling, Gabe wraps an arm around him and kisses the top of his head.

“I’m not feeling very sleepy,” Jesse says, peeking up at Gabe.

“Nice try. We’ll put on a movie.”

“Can I pick?”

“Only if you don’t put on another bad spy movie.”

“You liked _Super Fast and Extra Furious 27_! I was there!”

“It was _terrible_.”

Jesse huffs. “Fine. Put on _The Fifth Element_.”

“Fine.”

Jesse settles against Gabe’s chest again as the movie begins to play. Neither of them say anything for a long time. Gabe keeps an arm wrapped around Jesse’s shoulders, holding him close. He still smells faintly of the astringent from the infirmary. He lets his eyes slide closed. There will be other missions, there will be other assignments that Gabe hates, that puts both of them in danger - but right now, Gabe is content to hold Jesse close.

**Author's Note:**

> The next day, Angela confides in Fareeha that Strike Commander Morrison appeared in the infirmary with a rather stunning black eye and a slew of excuses that all ended with him running into a door knob - never mind that door knobs are few and far between in the base, and definitely not at Jack Morrison’s eye level. Angela also mentions the missing biotic field from the infirmary. Fareeha privately wonders if it’s the same one she saw her mother using on her hand, but keeps that bit to herself.


End file.
